


스트로베리 케이크 (Strawberry cake)

by beloniika



Series: D R A B B L E S [12]
Category: f(x)
Genre: Drabble, Family Fluff, Teenage Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3687735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beloniika/pseuds/beloniika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a fluffy glimpse into Jinri and her son's life: it's Minhyun's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	스트로베리 케이크 (Strawberry cake)

“Jinri-ah,I’m recording.”

Jinri’s mother had just finished freeing the coffee table from magazines and toys and grabbed her camera, sitting on the floor opposite the couch.

“Ah! Minhyunnie, look at grandma! Say hi!” Jinri called for her son, as she was busy bringing the cake and the necessary to decorate it to the living room. A green and blue flurry flashed in front of the camera before a widely smiling face appeared a bit too close to the lens, resulting in a slightly blurred shot.

“Nana! Hello!” the kid greeted cheerfully.

“Minhyun-ah, what are you and mommy doing?” Mrs Choi asked, leaning back a little to be able to include both her nephew and her daughter in the shot. The boy ran back to the table and knelt next to his mother.

“Cake!” came the reply around a mouthful of strawberry that Jinri was currently cutting.

“Cake? What for?” his grandmother inquired, as if she didn’t know.

“For me!”

“Yeah, but why?”

“What day is it today, Minhyunnie?” Jinri asked in turn, to lead the boy towards the right answer.

“It’s my birthday!” Minhyun beamed at the camera, before focusing his attention back on helping his mother filling the cake with fluffy whipped cream and sweet slices of strawberries.

“Oh,really? How old are you now?”

Minhyun held up four cream stained fingers.

“Aigoo, our Minhyunnie is a big boy! He’s turning four already!” Jinri cooed, purposefully leaving a drop of cream on Minhyun’s button nose and both his rosy cheeks. The giggling baby responded placing his dirty little hands on his mother’s cheeks before moving to his grandmother: the woman’s attempts at escaping the boy’s clutches were futile, since she ended sporting a white smudge on her jaw anyway. Satisfied with his handiwork, Minhyun went back to Jinri, who in the meantime had finished to stuff the three layered cake and placed three strawberries and an edible ‘Happy Birthday’ message on top.

“Done! Do you like- ah,wait,don’t eat the strawberry yet, let me take at least a photo!” Jinri pouted playfully when Minhyun stole one of the fruits garnishing the cake.

“Don’t worry, Jinri-ah, at least I got it on camera for the...two seconds the cake remained intact,” her mother cringed. Jinri lifted her son up and put him on her lap.

“Ready, Min--” No, stop touch-- No, don’t blow yet!” Jinri exclaims, quickly putting a hand in front of Minhyun’s open mouth, right as he puffed his chest up to inhale more air. The toddler giggled.

“Ready? One, two… Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday Minhyunnie-e, happy birthday to you!” the two women sang as the party boy happily clapped his hands along; when the song ended, he was finally free to blow the candles.


End file.
